highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Friends Will Be Friends
, |Genre= |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée= 4:12 (single et album) 6:19 (version extended) |Track=Queen_-_Friends_Will_Be_Friends.ogg |Titre précédent=Pain Is So Close to Pleasure |Titre suivant=Who Wants to Live Forever |Album=A Kind of Magic }}Friends Will Be Friends est une ballade de Queen, écrite par Freddie Mercury et John Deacon, se trouvant sur l'album A Kind of Magic, sorti en . Paroles Another red letter day, Un autre jour à marquer d'une pierre blancheLittéralement : un autre jour de lettre rouge So the pound has dropped and the children are creating, Alors la livre a baissé et les enfants crées The other half ran away, L'autre moitié s'est enfuie Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber, Avec tout l'argent et en te laissant le reste Got a pain in the chest, Une douleur à la poitrine Doctors on strike what you need is a rest. Les docteurs font la grève, tu as besoin de repos It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust, Ce n'est pas facile d'aimer mais tu as des amis de confiance Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're in need of love they give you care and attention, Quand tu as besoin d'amour il te donne de l'attention et veillent sur toi Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're through with life and all hope is lost, Quand tu en as marre de la vie et qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end Tens ta main car les amis seront amis jusqu'à la fin Now it's a beautiful day, Maintenant c'est un beau jour The postman delivered a letter from your lover, Le facteur t'a remis une lettre de ton amour Only a phone call away, À un coup de fil près You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number, Tu as essayé de le tracer mais quelqu'un a volé son numéro As a matter of fact, En fait, You're getting used to life without him in your way. Tu t'habitues à la vie sans lui sur ton chemin Chorus (x2) Refrain (x2) It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust, C'est si facile maintenant, car tu as des amis de confiance Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're in need of love they give you care and attention, Quand tu as besoin d'amour il te donne de l'attention et prennent soin de toi Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're through with life and all hope is lost, Quand tu en as marre de la vie et qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end. Tens ta main car les amis seront amis jusqu'à la fin Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're in need of love they give you care and attention, Quand tu as besoin d'amour il te donne de l'attention et prennent soin de toi Friends will be friends, Les amis resteront des amis When you're through with life and all hope is lost, Quand tu en as marre de la vie et qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir Hold out your hand cos right till the end Tens ta main car jusqu'à la fin Friends will be friends. Les amis resteront des amis Autour de la chanson Troisième single anglais extrait de A Kind of Magic, la chanson a été un hit relatif pour le groupe, se classant dans le top 40 de la plupart des pays européens. Aux États-Unis, a choisi de ne pas sortir le single, lui préférant une autre composition de Deacon/Mercury, à savoir Pain Is So Close to Pleasure. Clip vidéo Une fois encore, les réalisateurs Autrichiens Hannes Rossacher et Rudi Dolezal, les Torpedos Twins, sont appelés pour réaliser le clip de la chanson. Le fan club du groupe est également mis à contribution, en envoyant 850 fans participer au tournage d'un clip "live". Tous ces fans ont reçu en cadeau un T-shirt où était écrit "I am a Queen Friend" ("Je suis un ami de Queen"). Classement Références